


The Hunter

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Breathplay, Gloves, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, Kai is an assassin given a contract... But a tall, blond man steps in and complicates everything. Kai's reputation and his honour as a dishonest man is now at stake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the uruai LJ community summer AU challenge. [This](http://i752.photobucket.com/albums/xx165/catsuu/The%20Gazette/KU%20summer%20writing%20challenge/12assassins-future.jpg) was my prompt, along with " _assassins!fic in a future reality_ ". Despite writing her own fic for the challenge, the awesome Misumaru found time to beta this for me! :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai moved through the crowd, weaving his way between pedestrians who had both more time and less purpose than he. It was imperative that he didn't lose sight of his prey this time. He'd already fucked up once, two days earlier, when Uruha had managed to shake him off, but today he wouldn't let the tall, blond man get away. Today, he was going to catch up and when he did, the other would learn that there were consequences for certain actions, lines had been crossed, and that for Uruha, there was no turning back the clock. In fact, he would discover that the clock had stopped ticking...

Kai swore under his breath when Uruha suddenly ducked into a side street. He quickened his steps and reached the corner in time to catch a flutter of long blond hair at the next corner. He'd been seen, that much was clear. What the hell was wrong with him lately? How could he be spotted tailing twice in two days? Had he suddenly grown old or something, lost his abilities, or was there a big blinking sign above his head announcing "assassin on the prowl" for everyone to see?

Abandoning discretion, Kai started running down the street, turned onto a narrower street, trying not to lose sight of the figure, but no matter how hard he ran, he couldn't shorten the distance between them. Up and down alleys he chased, but Uruha was the quicker runner and eventually, Kai had no idea which direction he'd gone, which street he'd taken, or if he'd gone into a building and was now laughing at Kai. He could be long gone, and Kai could search the labyrinthian alleys for hours without a trace. 

"Fuck this shit," Kai muttered, bent forward with his hands on his thighs while he drew wheezing breaths. He worked out, he was strong, but damn, that guy had some serious stamina.

"That can be arranged," a voice said behind him, and strong hands grabbed the collar of Kai's jacket, pulling him up and backwards.

To his dismay, Kai was completely taken by surprise and lost his balance at first, an easy target to whirl around and slam up against the concrete wall, arm twisted painfully behind him. What little air he'd managed to force down his lungs after the run was knocked out of him, and he gasped as Uruha smiled at him.

Under different circumstances the smile might have been nice, even beautiful, but at that moment, it looked a lot more like a threat to Kai. The hunted had turned into the hunter, the predator into the prey, and Kai wasn't at all comfortable with this turn of events.

"How..?" Kai managed, licking his dry lips.

"I doubled back and waited for you," Uruha replied, his grip on Kai's arm firm. "Now, about that fucking..." His smile grew into a grin, and Kai thought those teeth looked far too white and far too sharp, possibly a trick of the light and his uneasiness, but who knew. He'd heard stories about these guys, that the man they worked for had specialised in hiring the most dangerous men he could find, that they did special training off on some remote island, and that sometimes, not all of them came back...

Kai's line of thought was brusquely interrupted when Uruha dragged him off to a door and into the dark building. It was humiliating to be manhandled like this, but he'd rather keep his shoulder in its socket rather than try to get out of the hold. There would be a better opportunity, Kai was sure. After all, he only needed Uruha to be distracted for a brief second.

"Now we're alone," Uruha whispered in Kai's ear as he pushed him against the inside of the very same wall. "No one to see or interrupt us..."

The light from one of the broken windows played over Uruha's face, a beam like a spotlight on his mouth. Kai felt his gaze drawn to it, and he couldn't help but remember that night, a week ago, when their paths had crossed by accident – both of them sent out to retrieve something from the same target... And in the darkness of the luxurious villa on the hill, Uruha had snatched the object practically from Kai's hand and then leaned in to kiss him. Kiss him! Kai was still seething when he thought about it. If Uruha had done it to taunt him, then he'd certainly succeeded!

He could still feel the press of Uruha's lips against his own, their warmth, their softness. Uruha had a sinfully kissable mouth, Kai had to admit, and especially when seen this close... But he wasn't at all tempted to close the distance between them to feel it again. Absolutely not!

But then Uruha got closer, moving his free, gloved hand up over Kai's shirt and tie, and Kai drew a sharp breath when he felt those leather-clad fingers close around his throat. They tightened, slowly, and the pressure made it harder and harder to breathe. Fuck, this wasn't how it was supposed to go! Kai almost wasted precious air on a moan when Uruha released his arm and instead moved the hand to his chest and his fingers slipped in between shirt buttons. The leather was warm from Uruha's body heat, and so soft against Kai's skin.

As if he'd heard the non-moan, Uruha smiled again, then pushed his leg between Kai's, pressing his thigh against Kai's crotch. "Oh, you like this, don't you?" Uruha whispered, and Kai cursed inwardly, feeling his body betray him. Uruha shifted slightly, and the resulting friction against Kai's cock only worsened the situation. "You're getting hard." Uruha was stating the all too obvious, and if he hadn't been a professional, Kai would have blushed at his own weakness. He was almost free now; he should move away, take Uruha down, kick him in the nuts and make his escape. So what was stopping him?

"I'll tell you a secret," Uruha whispered then, plump lips so close to Kai's ear that he could feel them move. The blood was thumping hard in Kai's veins and his throat ached and wheezed, but he managed to nod slightly. "I've wanted you since I first saw you."

Kai's light-headedness made comprehension slow, and he just stared at Uruha. Uruha... wanted him? As in, was turned on by him? Or... judging from the grip on Kai's throat, that hadn't let up at all, wanted to kill him?

Just as his vision started to go dark around the edges, Uruha let go of his throat, and when Kai opened his mouth to gasp for air, he covered Kai's lips with his own. Kai inhaled, desperate for air, getting Uruha's tongue sliding over and around his own as well. Kai didn't know if it was the kiss or the sudden rush of oxygen to his brain, but now he couldn't stop the moan that rose from his chest as arousal washed over him.

Instead of aiming a perfect blow to Uruha's collar bone to snap it, as they should, Kai's hands went to Uruha's back, stroking it. He could feel lean muscles through the fabric, flexing slightly as Uruha shifted.

"Fuck," Kai mumbled against Uruha's lips, in a brief pause.

"Mmm," came Uruha's reply, and Kai was reminded of what Uruha had said just as he captured him. _That can be arranged_... Had he actually meant it? Kai pushed up against Uruha, and yeah, that was definitely a hard cock inside those well-tailored, black trousers.

Before Kai had time to think, he found himself turned around to face the wall, Uruha pressed up against his back. He braced himself against the concrete and pushed his hips back. Uruha's cock fit perfectly in the cleft of his arse, and Kai swallowed hard, throat still sore. One of Uruha's hands worked on the button and zipper of Kai's trousers, and then they were shoved down his legs, along with his underwear.

Gloved hands moved over Kai's hips, then one of them wandered up in under his shirt. Smooth, warm leather teased its way up to one of his nipples, and when it was pinched, Kai moaned again. This wasn't happening, he thought. It was too fucking good and wrong to be true. No one ever treated him like this, no one ever dared to not let him take the initiative. It was unthinkable, it was humiliating, and it was so arousing.

Uruha closed his hand around Kai's cock, and gave it a few slow strokes, and Kai had to use all his willpower to not moan again.

"You're so hard," Uruha whispered in his ear. "You really want this, don't you?" He twisted his hand, and Kai lost the battle and a groan rose from his chest.

When Uruha moved his hand away from his chest, Kai felt strangely disappointed at the loss. Uruha shifted a bit behind him, moving away just a bit, and Kai opened his mouth to protest, to tell him to not go, to shamefully admit that yes, he did want this. But then strong fingers closed around his throat again, and the words never formed, just hovered at the front of Kai's mind.

Kai didn't know how long they stood like that – a couple of seconds, a couple of lifetimes – Uruha holding his life in his hand; it would only take a sudden move and Kai's windpipe could be crushed, and he wouldn't have time to stop Uruha. Adrenaline rushed through him as he strained to take a breath, and his cock was so hard that it was aching. There was a buzz in his ears now, his head was spinning, and once again, his field of vision narrowed. Little flecks of black spread from the sides, taking over everything, and his body felt strangely far away. But not so far away that he didn't feel the pressure somewhere, somewhere that wasn't his throat, that was far lower, and... Uruha released Kai's throat, and as Kai gasped, Uruha pushed the head of his cock inside him. 

Kai would have sagged against the wall if Uruha hadn't held him up. He was dizzy and needy, and so fucking horny that he didn't even think about escaping. Somehow, Uruha must have had lube hidden somewhere, because Uruha's cock slid easily into him, stretched open his arse and filled him until he thought he was going to burst.

Kai moaned, not trusting his voice to not spill words like _fuck me_ or _so good_ , or even _please_. But then Uruha started moving, rocking his hips slowly, driving Kai crazy. After only a few thrusts, one of Uruha's hands was back on Kai's throat and the other on his cock, and Kai had no idea if he was only thinking words or saying them. All he knew was he really needed this, and that the pleasure Uruha gave him was overwhelming his senses.

"You should hear yourself," Uruha whispered hotly in Kai's ear, gloved fingers stroking Kai's throat. "Moaning and whimpering... You enjoy this, don't you? Not being in control, not knowing what will happen, what I'll do to you... How hard I'll fuck you, or even if I'm going to let you come..."

Kai groaned, beyond shame now. "Y-yes... Uruha... god..."

Uruha thrust harder, faster, and every breath Kai took ended with a small sound of pure lust. Uruha's fingers tightened, around Kai's throat, around Kai's cock. "You're close, aren't you?" Uruha sounded breathless now, and to Kai's satisfaction, even he was moaning now. It made Kai feel like the distance between their positions grew smaller, that everything was that little bit more intimate.

Kai leaned back against Uruha, turned his head and pressed his lips to Uruha's cheek, kissing him. He didn't care anymore if Uruha thought him weak, or what was going to happen after - he needed this, and he needed it hard. "More," Kai rasped, eyes closed and feeling like his whole body was on fire. Uruha was pounding into his arse, hard and fast thrusts, and Kai thought that he'd never felt more _alive_ in his entire life. The pleasure was singing through his entire being, and before he knew it, it rose to a peak that pushed him right over the edge. He bucked against Uruha, trapped between cock and hand, and could only gasp as his cock pulsed and painted the wall in front of him in white spatters.

"Oh yes," Uruha growled, not slowing down for a second. But before Kai had come back to his senses, he gave a low, drawn-out moan and his thrusts became erratic, then slowed down and stopped. They were both breathing hard for a little while, Uruha still holding Kai close against his chest, Kai still leaning his head back against Uruha's shoulder. 

"Totally worth it," Uruha said then, with a small laugh, and Kai couldn't help but smile. He'd sounded so satisfied, so happy. "You know... next time, you don't have to tail me for several days."

"Eh?" Kai frowned. "That's not why I--"

Uruha laughed again and kissed his cheek softly while wiping his come-smeared hand on Kai's white shirt. "I know. But next time it would be."

Kai twisted out of Uruha's grip, turning to face him angrily. Uruha's cock slipped out of him, and a dribble of come leaked down Kai's inner thigh, causing him to pause. Uruha had come inside him! He'd used lube but no condom... And Kai had forgotten what he was going to say.

Uruha saw his bewildered look and put both hands on Kai's shoulders. He looked into Kai's eyes for a moment, and Kai felt even more confused. There was concern in Uruha's gaze?

"You okay?"

"Um..." Kai swallowed, wincing as his throat protested. "Maybe we should use condoms next time?"

"Oh." Uruha grinned, and Kai realised what he'd just said. _Next time._ Ooops. He gave Uruha a sheepish smile. "Yeah, we can use condoms if you want. But you don't have to worry, I don't kill by disease."

Kai had to laugh, despite the pain it caused him; he laughed until his stomach hurt, and had to lean against Uruha again. "Let's just hope we're never ordered to kill one another. It would get awkward." They were far too involved with each other now, and Kai really didn't want to make it stop before he knew more about his alluring captor.

Uruha shrugged and tucked himself back into his trousers. "We'd just have to fake our deaths. Easy." He grinned again and moved to the door. "See you around!"

Kai shook his head and started to put his clothes in order again, pulling up his trousers, straightening his tie. There was no help for his shirt though, and he had to accept the wet patches. Dry cleaners, again. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. 

For a second, he just stood there, before pulling out the object he found. A small pendant lay in his palm, a trio of rubies set in precious metal, the very heirloom that he'd been supposed to show as proof of having disposed of its owner, and that Uruha had stolen from him...


End file.
